Yang Xiao Long
'Yang Xiao Long '''is one of the main characters in RWBY. She made her appearance on June 1st at A-Kon in Dallas, in the "Yellow" trailer, in which she interrogates Junior for information, and later fights him and his henchmen at his club.Facebook Appearance Yang appears as a young girl, wearing yellow, brown, orange, and black. She wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, cleavage-and-midriff baring shirt with a black crest that resembles a fire. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons on the sides. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-seeming object. The same black crest appears on this banner, only golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which in the back, resembles a pleated skirt. Over the shorts but under the belt is a white, assymetrical back skirt. She wears an orange circle scarf (no apparent edges) around her neck, but no other discernable jewelry. She wears brown, mid-calf, platform boots that look like leather, with orange socks of different lengths. The right leg also has a grey bandanna looking object wrapped around the top of her right boot (reader's point of view.) She also has on fingerless black gloves. Her weapons, which look like two yellow mecha gloves with a black design, go over these gloves. Her hair flows loose and messy, with a few tendrils sticking out. She has a pale complexion with Lilac eyes. Her hair seems to burst aflame and her eyes turn red the longer she fights. While on her motorcycle, she wears yellow goggles and a matching helmet that bears her crest in black. Personality From what is shown in the trailer, Yang is shown to be a bright and cheerful young lady who doesn't back down from any challenge. She's also witty, evident from her retort directed at Junior when they first met. She seems to enjoy fighting, as she is constantly smiling while doing battle. Yang seems confident in her abilities as well, going to the club by herself without any assistance, knowing that she would most likely have to fight her way out. It seems she likes to use force to get information out of people, shown when she grabbed Junior's genitals in order for him to reveal a certain girl's location. Yang may also be a little headstrong as there were probably more tactful options she could've used to get more information out of Junior. Also, she charged into battle pretty quickly without any provocation. This shows that she may not always think head sometimes and just punch first. Most notable however, is her attitude towards her hair. When Junior pulled out some of her locks, Yang became extremely frustrated and delievered the final blow, implying she values her hair greatly. Abilities Yang's fighting style is more of a drastic turn compared to Ruby, Weiss, and Blake who each uses a blade of sorts. Yang fights using a pair of gauntlets/braces that can retract into wristlets or expand into gauntlets and is much more aggressive than the others. Her way of fighting is similar to a class called Fighter or Monk as she uses various kicks and punches along with a few throws. If anything her fighting style is a form of Kickboxing given her footwork or Mixed Martial arts (MMA). Along with this, Yang seems to be the physically strongest out of the group. This is seen on numerous occasions throughout, from Junior flying several feet away (and breaking through a glass structure) due to the impact of Yang's punch, to her causing a ripple in the ground which subsequently knocked the surrounding opponents off their feet. The gauntlets have barrels implanted inside that use bullets, and when triggered, cause flames to erupt from the gauntlets to deal more damage. Her punches can shoot fireballs (due to the gauntlets) towards enemies at a distance, or simply explode in her foes' faces. Yang is also quite agile, and quick on her feet, swiftly blocking and dodging attacks while moving from place to place without lag. She can also use the momentum from the shots to propel herself in battle, much like how Ruby fights with the Crescent Rose. As she fights, the fire extends to her hair and her eyes turn red. The cause of this is unknown but it is possible that her emotions trigger this "Wreathed in Flames" state as seen towards the end when she was angered over the fact that several locks were pulled out by Junior. Her entire hair glowed white. She seems to be able to naturally summon fire around her as well. This is most notable when she prepares to attack Junior again, letting out a burst of fire energy around her. Trivia *Yang (阳) is the Chinese character for sun and/or light, Xiao (小) is the character for small, and Long (龙) is the character for dragon. *It is suspected that Yellow's fairy tale allusion will be "Sleeping Beauty", with both the lines in "Red like Roses" that relates to her ''(Yellow beauty burns gold), and the title including the word beauty. *There are also allusions to the fairy tale Goldilocks **Goldilocks enters the house of the bears where she isn't allowed to go in. Yang goes into a club where she also actually isn't allowed to go into. **Junior could refer to the son of the bears from the fairytale. Since you have mama bear, papa bear and baby bear who often is called Junior in versions of the fairytale. **Goldilocks' hair is described as long and looking like gold. Yang's hair is also long and looks like it is gold. **When Junior holds a lock of Yang's "gold" hair, this could also refer to the name Goldilocks. **DJ DeadB3ar also wears a bear hat, which also could refer to the three bears from the fairytale. *Further speculations of the Yellow Trailer surroundings may indicate more to the idea that Yang's fairy tale allusion is Cinderella. **Cinderella rides a pumpkin carriage to a ball she is not allowed to attend. Yang rides an ORANGE motorbike to a club she is too young for. **Cinderella was to find her Prince Charming. Yang instead finds Junior for information of someone she's looking for. **Cinderella has the step sisters which stop her from attending her ball. Yang is confronted by two twin sisters at the club. **Cinderella's name is well known as a joke by her stepmother and stepsisters, revealing her real name as Ella, while adding "cinder" for the chores she's done when she's covered in them. Yang's hair blazes in battle, partially hinting the "cinder" effect. **Cinderella has a glass slipper and leaves that behind for her prince. Yang breaks glass and leaves them flying everywhere in the club. *Additional speculation on Yang's fairy tale allusion is The Golden Bird **In the Original story, the younger brother was the one that was trying to catch the Golden Bird. Yang refers to her opponent as “Junior,” which could imply he was the youngest of several siblings. **During the fight Junior was able to grab onto some of Yang’s golden hair. In the original story, the younger brother was only able to shoot off and obtain one of her feathers in one of his attempts to capture the golden bird. **When the golden bird was caught and brought into the castle, it caused a terrible ruckus. In the trailer, Yang destroyed a club when they attempted to contain her. **In the story a fox who was giving advice to the brothers on how to solve the problem with the golden bird, was decapitated and revealed to be a man. The DJ who was mood of the club had his head piece (bear) removed and was revealed to be a man as well. **The twin sisters may be older siblings of junior and could refer to the two older siblings in the story who went on to take the lazy route and was unable to capture the Golden Bird and were killed later on **A variant of this story changed the golden bird to “The Golden Phoenix” which could be the reference to yang’s hair firing up. **The Golden Motorcycle could also reference the golden saddle in the story. **The opening quote could also be refering to the two choices the fox gives to the siblings, one is wood or the golden choice which was more tempting. *The plenty of hidden clues throughout the Yellow Trailer, it may be that Yang is the only multi-fairy tale allusionized character compared to the other girls introduced. *Yang's weapons and fighting style bears an uncanny resemblence to those of Ieyasu Tokugawa from Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes. She also shares the theme of the sun with him. *It has been speculated by fans that Yang and Ruby may be sisters, due to Yang calling Ruby, "sis." However, this may merely be Yang's form of speech, just how many people call each other "bro" or "sis", especially in some Asian cultures. Monty himself has stated that neither of the girls are blood-related, but has called Yang Ruby's "Big Sis" what this means exactly is unkown. *Among the four protagonists, Yang is the only person to fight humans in her debut trailer. *Like Ruby, Yang also uses two different sets of ammunition; one is colored gold and the second is colored red. *Yang is the only one so far, that has her own vehicle. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Team RWBY References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Team RWBY